Descendant: 1x05 Scared To Death
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Melinda, Megan & Olivia all go behind Jim and Aiden's back to help a ghost and end up putting their lives in grave danger. Meanwhile Aiden & Megan get into a heated argument.


**Hope you all ENJOY reading. The next episode is a VERY big episode for one of the main characters and will change his/her life around. BUT PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE COMMENT! COMMENT!**

**1.05 "Scared To Death"**

Aiden is seen carrying the coffee to the table "So basically all you need to do is ask the ghost what unfinished business he or she has and rely to their next of kin" Aiden said to Olivia as he sat down at the table. Olivia took her coffee and took a sip out of it. "You know in my apartment in the other night, I could have swore I felt someone watching me but I looked every where and seen nothing" Olivia said. "Yeah you know I feel that and so does my mom and my sibs but we can't find out what it is. Usually when you feel something like that, It usually means something bad is going to happen" Aiden said. "Oh" Olivia said shockingly "Like what happens" she asked. "Well for example before I was born my mom was getting these signs of a plane crash. This ghost would keep coming to her and giving her signs and when the plane crashed there was like over 200 ghosts to cross over and it was battle between her and this evil bastard Romano, but she got basically every ghost to cross over but some of them went to the dark side with Romano. And F.Y.I. He wears a black hat if you see him, don't even communicate with him" Aiden said. "Ok good to know" Olivia said and wrote everything down in her note pad. "Oh and there is this whole other town underground" Aiden said. "A town underground" she asked. "Yeah, you see this gas explosion happened a long time ago in the square and the town collapsed so they just built over it and there are still ghosts trapped under there" Aiden said. "So basically what your saying is we have our own version of a hellmouth" Olivia said. Aiden laughed "I guess you can say that" he said. "Than there's The Book Of Changes" Aiden said. "The Book Of Changes. What is that" she asked as she drank her coffee. "It's basically a book that tells you stuff about the past and future events. Like for example the book is predicting a death will happen soon. And the book is always rights. The book even hides things to protect itself" Aiden said. "Ok. This is a lot to learn about" she said. "Hey you wanted to learn more about this" Aiden said jokingly and drank his coffee. Olivia looked around the house and seen the wedding picture "So how long have you and Megan been married" Olivia asked. "About 4 months now" Aiden said. "Does she know about your gift" Olivia asked him. "Oh yeah, she knew about it when we first meant. I had to tell her because she had a 2 ghosts attached to her" Aiden said. "How did she take it" she asked. "Oh she was pretty accepting. Than after that we just starting hanging out and than it got serious. We dated for like a year and half before I proposed to her" Aiden said. "Wow. It's a nice story" Olivia said drinking her coffee and taking a piece of her muffin and eating it. "So what about you. You dating anyway" Aiden asked. "I was for a while but, he cheated so I dumped him" Olivia said. "Oh sorry to hear that" Aiden said. "It's fine really" Olivia said. A female ghost appeared in the room looking scared. Aiden looked up and seen the ghost "Can I help you? What's your name" he asked. Olivia stared at the ghost. "My name is Bianca and I need you to send a card to my boyfriend Devon saying "I'm watching you now: Yours B", to this address: 28819 Oak Park Avenue" the ghost said and than disappeared. Olivia looked at Aiden mysteriously. "I'll do it" Aiden said. Aiden got a card out of the computer drawer and wrote what the ghost said and put it in an envelope.

Aiden took the envelope to the address, Olivia tagged along with him. Aiden rang the doorbell, a young guy about 25 answered the door "Can I help you" the guy asked. "Are you Devon" Aiden asked. "Who's asking" the guy asked. "I'm Aiden Clancy, I have message from Bianca" he said and gave him the card. Bianca appeared next to Olivia and stared at Devon. Devon opened it "What the hell is this. That girl is apsychopath. She's anybody's worst nightmare" Devon said. Aiden looked shocked and looked at Olivia.

Main Credits

Aiden & Olivia walked in Aiden & Megan's house "So she's stalking him" Aiden said to Olivia "That's what it sounds like" Olivia responded. "Who's stalking who" Megan said as she walked out of the kitchen. Aiden sat on the couch, Olivia sat on the chair "A ghost appeared and asked us to deliver a message so I did and turns out she is just stalking him" Aiden explained to her. Megan sat down next to Aiden "Wow. Interesting" Megan said. "How am I suppose to get a ghost to cross over who doesn't want to be crossed over" Aiden said. "Well you better go get ready for work and If you want me and Olivia can check out this Bianca's apartment in the city" Megan said. Aiden looked at Megan "Are you crazy? You are not going down there. You could get hurt. Both of you could. I'm sorry Meg, but I'm not allowing this. Absolutely not" Aiden said. Megan looked at him with a puzzled look on her face "Olivia, excuse us for a second" Megan said "Aiden, kitchen please" Megan said and got up. Aiden got up and followed her "You won't allow me. What the hell was that for" Megan asked looking upset. "Your not getting involved in this ghost mystery, I don't want you getting hurt" Aiden said. "Aiden, I'll be with Olivia, I'll be fine" Megan said. "NO, I don't want you doing this or even trying to help this ghost, you can't even see them and that's final" Aiden said. "Excuse me" Megan said angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I just don't want you getting hurt or anything" Aiden said and put his hands on her shoulder. "Whatever" Megan said. Aiden kissed her, she didn't kiss him back "Look I have to get ready for work we'll talk about this later. Ok?" Aiden said. "Fine" Megan said. Aiden kissed her again "I love you" he said and kissed her again, she didn't kiss him back "You too" she said and Aiden went upstairs and went to get ready for work. Olivia walked into the kitchen "Meg, you ok" Olivia asked her. "Yeah. We'll go to the city after he leaves for work" Megan said. "Ok" Olivia said. Aiden came back down a few minutes later in his work uniform, Megan and Olivia were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking, Aiden came in the kitchen and kissed Megan again "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. Megan didn't say anything, Aiden turned around and left "Bye" he said as he walked out of the house. "Bye" Olivia said, The door shut. "Your really going to punish him aren't you" Olivia said almost laughing. "Got that right" Megan said "You ready" Megan asked her. "Yeah lets go" Olivia said and grabbed her purse. Megan grabbed her purse and keys and they both left the house.

Aiden walked in to the firehouse and seen Jake at his locker, Aiden approached Jake "So where have you been all week" Aiden asked him. "Oh I just went away for a while. I had to clear my head" Jake said. Aiden sat down on the bench in the locker room "Your my best friend Jake, I'm not going to judge well not alot anyway. But your a jackass for doing what you did to Taylor" Aiden said. "She dropped a bombshell on me and everyone expects me to just accept it right away" Jake exclaimed. "Whoa wait a minute. You are acting like it's all her fault she got pregnant. It's not all her fault, it's both of your faults that you didn't use protection" Aiden said and got up and walked away from Jake's locker and walked over to his locker. "Let me ask you something Aiden. How would you feel right now if Megan told you she was pregnant" Jake asked. "Well I would happy I guess and worried that this kid could have my abilities. Yeah but that is no excuse Jake. I would have alot more to be worried about" Aiden said. "Oh well excuse me not all of us are "special"" Jake said. "Whatever" Aiden said and slammed his locker "At least I would be a man and face my problems head on. I wouldn't run away like you did" Aiden said and walked to the ambulance to check all the supplies.

Megan and Olivia walked in Bianca's apartment "Is she here" Megan asked Olivia. Olivia looked around "No, don't see her" Olivia said. Olivia walked over to the desk and looked through the papers for clues. "d**n you know this girl looks organized a little, like she was planning her death or something. A white figure appeared in the room right next to Olivia, Olivia felt the presence and looked around but didn't see anything "You ok" Megan asked. "Yeah I think so. I just feel like I'm being watched" Olivia said. "Oh yeah, Aiden tells me about that all the time" Megan said. Bianca appeared in the room "You both need to get out of here now" Bianca said worriedly. Olivia looked up and seen Bianca "Why? What's wrong" Olivia asked. Megan looked at Olivia "She's here" Megan asked. Olivia nodded. "He's in the complex. You both need to get out now" Bianca said. "Not until you tell us what is going on" Olivia said. A key dropped on the desk in front of Olivia. Her eyes widen "What is this for" Olivia asked as she picked up the key. "Everything you need to know is in that safe under my desk" Bianca said. Olivia looked under the desk and seen the safe and unlocked the safe "Take the papers and go. Hurry" Bianca said. Olivia grabbed the papers and put them in her purse and closed the safe. "Come on lets go" Olivia said to Megan. Megan grabbed her purse and the both left. They both hurried out of the apartment building complex, they bumped into Devon "Oh sorry" Megan said. "It's fine. Hey, I know you" Devon said to Olivia. "Yeah from this morning. Again sorry" Olivia said and she and Megan both started to walk away. They both walked into the parking lot and got in the car. Megan locked the doors as she didn't really trust Devon. Olivia pulled the papers out of her purse and started to read them "Oh my god" Olivia said. Megan started to the car and started to drive off. "What's wrong" Megan asked. "He was stalking her and their are papers here of a few other girls he stalked" Olivia said. "Oh god" Megan said as she drove.

Unaware they were being followed by Devon, Megan pulled into the driveway to her and Aiden's house. Devon snapped pictures of them both as they walked to the house and went in, well he basically snapped more pictures of Megan than Olivia. They both went in the house "What the hell are we going to do about this" Megan said. "I have no clue. We can't go to the police now because they will think we are crazy. And they will want to know where we got this stuff from" Olivia said as she sat down in the chair at the kitchen table. "This is something we have to do on our own" Olivia said. Megan went to the fridge and got 2 bottles of ice tea out and handed one to Olivia. "Thanks" Olivia said. Megan sat down "So what do we do" Megan said. "We have to nail this guy once and for all" Olivia said. "There's only one question. Do we tell Aiden about this" Megan asked. "I don't know. I know I have only known him for a short time, but I think he'll be pissed off if he finds out what were doing" Olivia said, she took a drink out of her iced tea. "How do you call a ghost whenever you want" Olivia asked her. "Well Aiden just yells out the name and they come" Megan said. "Oh ok good to know. BIANCA" Olivia yelled. Bianca appeared in the other chair next to Megan. "What do you want" Bianca asked. "She's here" Olivia told Megan. "Tell me the whole story" Olivia said to Bianca. "What's to tell? He stalked me and I'm dead" Bianca said. "Please tell me. We don't want this guy hurting anymore women. Please tell me" Olivia pleaded. "Ok. I was intern at Rockland and Devon is one of the doctor's there and we started getting close but then when he wanted to get serious I called it off and after that he started sending me cards, flowers and candy and calling me constantly and he wouldn't leave me alone. So I went to the police but they said they couldn't help me because I have no circumstantial evidence that he was stalking me but the real reason is because Devon's father is the big kahuna at the Police Station and he had them convinced I was crazy" Bianca said. "Oh god" Olivia said and stared at Megan "What is she saying" Megan asked. Olivia told her the whole story. "Oh god" Megan said. "How did you die" Olivia asked Bianca. Bianca didn't answer her. "Did he kill you" Olivia asked her. "I'm dead aren't I" Bianca said and disappeared.

Aiden walked in the kitchen, he was home for his lunch break. "So what's going on" Aiden asked them both suspiciously. "Uh nothing. We were just talking about the ghost from earlier" Megan said. "Yeah, than why was the ghost just here telling you I'm dead aren't I" Aiden asked. Aiden sat down next to Megan "We're busted" Olivia said. Aiden looked at them "Tell me the 411 on this ghost" Aiden said. "Well it turns out the ghost was not his stalker, he is stalking her" Olivia said to Aiden. "He did more than just stalk according to the ghost. He raped her" Megan said "And when we went to her apartment in the city..." Megan started to say. "You went to her apartment in the city" Aiden said "Are you guys crazy. I told you guys not to go down there" Aiden said. "Aiden calm down" Megan said. "We think he followed us down there because we bumped into him there" Olivia said. "Oh god" Aiden said looking a little mad. "You know what I think i'm going to go" Olivia said. "Ok" Megan said. Olivia got up "Call me later" she said to Megan. Olivia knew she had to get out of there because Aiden was mad. "Ok. Bye" Megan said to Olivia as she walked out the door. Aiden and Megan both sat at the table in silence for a few minutes. "Megan, are you crazy. Why couldn't you just listen to me for once. Now this not a very nice person is probably following you and Olivia both around" Aiden said. "You know what Aiden stop being so d**n overprotective of me. So what if I can't see ghosts. I wanted to help Olivia so I did. JEEZ" Megan said. "You just don't understand the danger of this do you? Do you want to get hurt by doing this? You need to promise me you will not help Olivia with this particular case, I will help her with it" Aiden said. "Promise you? Aiden, seriously grow up" Megan said and walked away. Aiden went after her "Meg, i'm sorry I just don't want you getting hurt and I don't want lose you. That is one of my worst nightmares" Aiden said and hugged her, Megan didn't say anything or even hug him back. Megan pulled away and walked upstairs. Aiden watched her as she went upstairs, feeling bad for yelling at her. Aiden left and went back to work.

Devon sat in his home office looking at the pictures of Megan on his computer. Bianca appeared behind him. "Leave her alone" she screamed. Papers started to fly off his desk. Devon just sat there with a grin on his face staring at the pictures of Megan. "Listen now you bastard if you do to her what you did to me I will haunt your ass for the rest of your life" Bianca said and went to smack him upside the head but went right through his head. Devon looked around the room "You think you scare me you pregnant dog. Her husband is at work now and once I get this other pregnant dog out of the way, I'll have her right where I want her" Devon said. "NO" Bianca screamed at him and disappeared.

Olivia sat in her apartment looking over the papers she took from Bianca's apartment. Olivia's phone started ringing. Olivia answered her phone "Hello" she said. "Miss. Campbell this is Dr. Chase from St. John Hospital in Brooklyn. Your father was just admitted and we would like you to come down here" Dr. Chase said over the phone, Olivia had no idea it was really Devon on the phone. "Yeah sure i'll be there as soon as I can" Olivia said and hung up. Olivia grabbed her things and went out to her car..

Aiden was in his mom's shop, he was sitting in a chair. "I did not want her helping Olivia with this ghost, I didn't even want Olivia doing it, because this ghost is being stalked by someone and she just ran right into this guy's trap" Aiden said. Jim was rubbing Melinda's shoulder's "You need to go back home now and keep an eye on her if this guy followed them out there" Melinda said. "No, she don't want me home. She won't even say a word to me" Aiden said. "Aiden, just go home and stay there, just keep an eye on her" Jim said. "Come on though, don't you guys think they were both wrong to go behind my back and try to help this ghost" Aiden asked them. "Yes, but Olivia is new at this and she wanted to cross one over by herself for once and Megan is just trying to lighten your load on the ghost" Melinda said. "Ok fine i'm gonna go home" Aiden said "Bye" he said as he walked out the door. "Bye" they both said.

Aiden walked down to the firehouse and grabbed all his stuff from his locker and left. He arrived home a few minutes later. Megan was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey" Aiden said and sat down next to her. "Oh hey" Megan said, she continued to read her magazine. "Meg come on don't do this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that" Aiden said. "I just don't want you to get hurt" Aiden said. Megan closed the magazine "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have went after this ghost, but you know sometimes I just wish I can see them, you know lighten the load a little" Megan said. "I know what you mean" Aiden said. They both hugged "I won't yell like that again" Aiden said. "It's fine. I know where your coming from" Megan said, she kissed him. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said back "So did you talk to you know who at work" Megan asked him. "Yeah and let's just say it wasn't pretty" Aiden said. "damn him. How can he do this to her. He didn't wear a d**n rubber and got her pregnant and she's scared to death" Megan said. "I know, he'll come around just give him time" he said. Megan snuggled up against Aiden "I hope so" she said. "What do you say I go pick up dinner and we'll rent a movie on tv or something" Aiden asked her. "That's a good idea" Megan said. "Ok i'll be back soon" Aiden said and kissed her. "Ok" she said. Aiden got up and grabbed his keys and left the house.

Aiden was driving in his truck when his cell phone started going off, he looked at it to see who was calling it said restricted; he answered it "Hello" he said. "Mr. Clancy this is Dr. Rushmore from Mercy Hospital your father was just bought it, he had a heart attack. Can you please come in" the doctor said. "WHAT? Oh god, I'll be there in a few minutes" Aiden said in a worried voice and hung up the phone and made a U-Turn to go back around and go to the hospital.

Olivia was in her car driving to Brooklyn her cell phone appeared to have no service "d**n it" she said and threw her phone on the seat. Bianca appeared in her car, Olivia swerved a little because Bianca scared her "What do you want" she asked Bianca. "He's playing with your mind, your dad is not in the hospital" Bianca said. "What? I'm going all this way for nothing" Olivia said furiously. "He's going to hurt Megan, you need to get back there" Bianca said. "Damn him" Olivia turned the car around and headed back to Grandview. "And let me guess he had my phone shut off too" Olivia said. "Yeah he broke into your apartment after you left and called your service provider and had them turn it off" Bianca said. Olivia looked furious "Go tell Aiden RIGHT NOW" Olivia said. "I tried too but I can't find him" Bianca said. "JUST GO LOOK FOR HIM" Olivia said as she started to go over the speed limit on the freeway.

Aiden arrived at the hospital and rushed in. He walked to receptionist "Can you tell me what room Jim Clan...I mean Sam Lucas is in" Aiden asked. The receptionist looked on the computer "There is no one checked in by that name" the receptionist said. "A Dr. Rushmore called me and told me my dad was here, he said he had a heart attack" Aiden said. "Sir there is no doctor here by that name" the receptionist said. Aiden looked confused "Ok thanks" he walked back out to his truck, he started his truck and started to pull out by the tire light came on his car, he got out of the car and looked at the tires, it looked like someone slashed the tires. Aiden's phone started ringing, Aiden answered it "Hello" Aiden said. "Please tell me you are at home" Olivia said, she was calling from her cell phone which she got turned back on. "No I went to the hospital because someone said my dad had a heart attack and he wasn't even there and now my tires are slashed" Aiden said. "Get home now" Olivia said "He's probably already there" she said. "Who is" Aiden asked. "Devon, he's doing all this. The same thing happened to me I'm on my way back to Grandview now. He wants Megan, god know's what he'll do" Olivia said. "d**n HIM" Aiden said "Thanks" Aiden looked scared and worried he hung up his phone and started running home.

Megan was sitting on the couch reading her Seventeen magazine when she heard the door open "Oh hey babe, I already have a few movies picked out. You can pick the one that sounds more interesting" Megan said still reading her magazine "So what did you get for dinner" she asked. Devon sat down next to her "Hey honey" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Megan jumped up "What the hell do you want" she said in a scared voice and started to back away. Devon got up and walked towards her "I thought we could have a little quiet time together" he said as he walked closer to her, she continued to back away. "The hell we are. I'm married. GET OUT NOW" Megan said in a scared voice. "Your not going to make this hard now are you" Devon said. Megan grabbed the phone off the table, Megan started to dial numbers but it was nothing but a busy signal. "Sorry babe I cut the line" he said. "YOU BASTARD" Megan yelled at him and threw the phone at him. Megan took off running as the phone smacked him in the head. "YOU pregnant dog, THAT HURT" Devon yelled and went after her.

Aiden was running still, he called the police "I need someone to get to my house now, my wife is in danger" he said panting and out of breath but still running. "Sir what is your address" the woman asked "2649 Brookeside" he said "Please hurry" he said in a worried but furious voice. "Ok were sending a car over there now" the woman said. "Thank you" Aiden said and continued to run. Aiden ran down a few side streets, Aiden stopped for a second to catch his breath "Only a few more blocks" he said to himself and started running again.

Megan was running upstairs in the hallway as Devon went after her, he jumped on the floor and grabbed her foot tripping her and started to drag her to him, "LEAVE ME ALONE" Megan screamed and kicked him in the face hard and got up and ran and locked the door "You want to play rough huh. I like rough" he said. Devon kicked the door open, Megan wasn't anywhere to be found. Devon went straight to the closet and seen her, he pulled her out "LEAVE ME ALONE. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" she screamed and almost started to cry. "Shhh. Because I like you" Devon picked her up and threw her on the bed and got over her and started to kiss her. "NO" Megan said as she started to cry and pushed him away "Don't make this so hard Meg. You'll like what I have more than what your fucked up husband has" he said and kissed him " My husband is not fucked up you are" Megan kicked him hard in between the legs and ran out of the room. Devon went after her and dragged her back to the room "I WARNED YOU NOT TO DO THIS" Devon said and he sat over her undoing his pants, Megan tried to push him off her and started crying. He pulled his pants down and started to unbutton her pants, he held her down as he tried to pull off her pants. Bianca appeared behind Devon, Aiden came running into the room and pulled Devon off her and punched him hard, Devon fell to the ground, blood started to stream down his nose from the punch, Aiden than kicked him and his whole body fell to the ground. Megan got up and buttoned her pants back up, Aiden took her in his arms, she started to sob "baby are you ok" he asked her. Megan nodded. The police stormed upstairs and seen Devon laying on the ground groaning in pain "Is she ok" the officer asked Aiden. "Yeah she's fine. He didn't do anything to her" Aiden said in relief. Aiden kissed her on the head. The police officer hand cuffed Devon and took him down to the police car. "We've been looking for him for a while now, we're happy we finally got him, he'll be put away for long time" the officer said. "Thank you" Aiden said. The officer left. "So you ready to cross over now" Aiden asked Bianca. "Is she ok" Bianca asked. "Bianca, wants to know if your ok" Aiden said to Megan. "Yeah i'll be ok" Megan said still holding on to Aiden. "So are you ready" Aiden asked her. Bianca stared at the light and walked into "Thanks" she said as she walked into the light. Aiden carried Megan over to the bed and laid with her he held her close by. "Shh your going to be ok" Aiden

Later that night, Aiden called Jim and Melinda to fill them in on what happened. "Yeah she's asleep now" Aiden said over the phone as he locked everything up. "Are you ok" Jim asked him over the phone "Yeah I'll be fine. My heart is still racing though when that bastard called and said you had a heart attack I literally freaked out. And when I went to the hospital I almost asked for Jim Clancy instead of Sam Lucas" Aiden said. "You what" Jim said almost laughing. "I'm sorry I was out of mind" Aiden said. "Aiden go get rest, we're both fine" Melinda said. "Ok. I love you both" he said. "We love you too" Melinda and Jim both said in unison. "Night" he said. "Night" they both said. They all hung up. "That bastard really scared him" Melinda said as she got into bed. "Yeah. Think he'll be ok" Jim asked. "Yeah. Come on get in bed" Melinda said. Jim got in bed and kissed her "It's just I worry about him sometimes and not in a good way. I just have this weird feeling like something is going to happen" Jim said. "I know me too" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him and snuggled next to him "But he's fine now so lets just go to sleep" Melinda said. Jim nodded "I love you" Jim said to her. "I love you too" Melinda said and kissed him.

The next morning Olivia walked in the house, Megan and Aiden were both sitting at the table drinking coffee, Aiden was going through the phonebook looking for a number to get a security alarm. "Are you both ok" Olivia asked them both. "Yeah we're fine" Megan said drinking her coffee. Aiden didn't say anything as he looked through the phone book. "He ok" Olivia asked as she sat down at the table "Yeah he's just going to order a security alarm" Megan said. "So what happened to him "That bastard is going to be in jail for a very long time" Aiden said. "Good" Olivia said. Aiden closed the phone book. "No luck" Megan asked. "None of them are open on Sunday" Aiden said. "We'll call tomorrow" Megan said. "Ok" Aiden said. They both reached for each other's hand under the table and held them.

Devon sat in his cell with another cell mate "What the fuck are you looking at" Devon said. The cell mate got up "NOBODY TALKS TO ME THAT WAY" the cell mate got up and punched Devon in the face. Devon rubbed his face from the punch and punched the cell mate back. The cell mate punched Devon a few times and one time hard in the chest. Devon fell to the ground as his heart stopped beating from the punch. Devon's ghost appeared and suddenly disappeared by a shadow.

**NEXT WEEK ON DESCENDANT**

**-In a dark black room in a abandon building, a man standed there talking to a ghost.**

**Stranger/Man: You know what to do.**

**Ghost: I know exactly what to do.**

**-Aiden was walking in a parking lot with a bags of groceries in his hand. A ghost appeared behind him.**

**Ghost: Help me.**

**-Aiden walks down a dark alley with a ghost and is tasered from behind and lays there unconcious and someone picks up his body and throws it in the trunk of a car.**

**-Megan stood in the dark parking lot, looking for Aiden.**

**Megan: AIDEN!**

**-Melinda pulled up and got out of her car.**

**Melinda: Did you find him?**

**-Megan shook her head no.**

**-Aiden laid in the dark black room tied to a pole.**

**Aiden: What do you want from me?**

**Stranger/Man: Your mother is about to know what it's like to lose someone important to her.**

**-The man started kicking and punching Aiden.**

**Aiden (cried): STOP!**

**Stranger/Man: Ever think why your father is dead? Why he doesn't have his own body? It's because of you.**

**-The shadows entered the room and circled around Aiden.**

**Stranger/Man: It's your fault!**

**-A bloodied Aiden stood up and hit the man in the face and ran as fast as he could in pain down the dark alley.**

**-Melinda, Jim, Megan, Olivia & Jake are all sitting in the house with everyone. Aiden walks in the house, everyone sees him standing there with blood every where and black and blue bruises all over him, he fell to the ground as Jim & Megan both ran to him.**

**-Everyone sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Jim walked out of the emergency room**

**Melinda (crying): Jim, Please tell me my baby is going to be ok.**

**-A tear fell down Jim's face.**

**Jim: He'll be lucky if he makes it through the night.**

**-Aiden's room. A bruised up Aiden lays in the bed as he body starts to shut down.**


End file.
